Haven
by shattered petal
Summary: 'Stay.' This time, it was he who gave the order. -Miles/Olivier


**Title**: Haven  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Couple**: Miles/Olivier

* * *

They were already shaking in their uniforms, conscious of the barrier being crushed, their status and league thrashed by themselves. Any sense of power, energy and fear was morphed into an element horrific and damaging, but hidden. Just between them.

The man took his time, rough fingertips brushing against her smooth skin, steady inhales of breath the only source of noise in the room –– they caught themselves alone again. It continued to amaze him how dominating he could be. Just a single touch of his hand and she glowed, practically melted before him, heart pounding, cheeks flushed, already aroused.

Lightly touching her lips with his own, the coat became undone and slipped from her strong shoulders, trailed past her arms and fell to the cool floor. Hand just below her jawline, the alien man kissed her tenderly, pulled away, then kissed her again, gentle all the same, their breaths tickling the other, such a close proximity destroying the woman's thundering presence.

As if suddenly aware of what was occurring between them, her hands glided to the military jacket she was always seen wearing and began to pry the buttons apart, moaning into his mouth whilst his skilful hands massaged her heavy chest, her stomach –– he had done this before, experienced with her flawless form, knowledgeable with what made his Queen respond eagerly.

Scars rougher than his fingertips covered her body, an ugliness yet so wonderful. To him, it was comforting to know this angel was _never_ immortal. That, like he, she suffered pain and isolation. The Wall felt as much as he did. Her body was littered with wounds, reflecting his beaten mind, abused mentality. Both shuddered together, and a feminine hand, dipped in blood, clung onto the flaps of his jacket.

Despite the threats, fatal consequences, neither stopped. Already their careers were loose, and whatever they had been before no longer existed. It frightened the man there was once a period in his life when she _wasn't_. When she failed to exist. Before then –– _her_ –– his heart pounded for vengeance, anger, sadness, hatred. Every disgusting sensation boiled in his body, threatening to break free and transform into a raging monster, and somehow this pale-skinned creature was immune to his murderous glare. An ironic shard was cut between the two, and bled with victory, promise and peace.

Soon he would leave her, create his own path. It seemed the angel's wings were beginning to burn from Ishval's scorching sun, the destination she eagerly pushed him towards. Then he would soar as something larger, more glorious than her. Abandon her, wings torn away and diminished to nothing. Crown broken.

–– '_Oh_.'

She was sore from battle, but he was gentle. Touch merely treating her injuries, kissing her fractured skin whilst she cupped his cheeks, sideburns chilling her spine whilst they rubbed against her face.

_Warm_. The man held her close, carefully placed her down below him, beneath him –– _so careful_. Nothing had truly started and they were already moaning, shivering, unable to contain the amount of pleasure just by being _close_ to each other.

Black and white; red and blue: two opposites separated in a tough society. Devil's hands desperate to tear them apart but they managed to cling on, and there were bloody cuts to prove their efforts for each other. Nothing could pass a Queen and her Knight. The chessboard cracked between them, but skilled and wise moves, planned years ago, could not remove them.

Even the stabbing cold of Briggs was unable to pass the heat they created together. Flesh bare, vulnerable, kissed, _accepted_. Moving together, knitting her fingers through his hair, limbs tangled, pressing his lips tightly to hers.

Someone would grow suspicious. As soon as her jacket crumpled to the floor, the suspicions would begin, though secrets never passed the Wall. Their love, a secret of hundreds. Every soldier burdened with a damaged soul, and no one spoke. A loyalty only discovered and hardened at Briggs Fortress. A haven for discriminated prisoners.

'Stay.' This time, it was he who gave the order.


End file.
